


Secrets in the Night

by anonymousheroine



Series: Dark Academia!AU [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousheroine/pseuds/anonymousheroine
Summary: A new semester has started and you've just arrived back in school when an old flame reaches out to you. And, let's just say, Hotch isn't happy about that…
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Dark Academia!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Secrets in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this is a continuation of my one-shot "Caught in the Rain" but can be read separately!

Winter break slowly comes to an end and you're surprised how… _normal_ it was. You spent the time visiting family and old friends you haven't seen in a long time, though your mind had drifted every now and then. 

You can't stop thinking about Hotch. 

It's been three weeks since he had his way with you. It was, by far, the roughest sex you've ever had. 

You never thought the strict professor you graded papers for had so much intensity locked away in that piercing glare of his, but you felt every bit of it that night. 

Not to mention, he didn't let you leave after. No, he just kept going, fucking you wherever and whenever he felt like it, until the morning came and the rain stopped. You hardly took a breath that night, he stole every one of them away. 

The memories of what happened flooded your mind at literally the worst times. Like, when you were at dinner with your family, when you were out to drinks with friends, when you were just trying to go to sleep! 

You honestly don't even know how you're going to face him. You haven't seen him since that night. 

Since you didn't stray from routine, you hardly realized that you had willingly signed back up to be his grader for this semester as well. When you got the confirmation email, you wondered to yourself if you had somehow signed a contract with the devil. 

Would Hotch take this as an open invitation to your body again?

You didn't know the answer to that question, but there was one thing you knew for certain.

You wanted him to fuck you again. 

You couldn't stop thinking about it and as naughty as it sounded, you wanted him to just use you. You couldn't explain why you felt that way. He was just…he just did that to you. 

Hotch made you feel things you've never felt before and you wanted to keep feeling those primal emotions. 

"It looks like you need a drink," someone's voice catches you by surprise.

You turn to your side and you see J.J there, holding a cup of iced water, one for herself and the other for you. 

"Yes, please, thank you," you take the cup from her, taking a nice long sip of it. 

"I saw you signed up to grade Hotch's papers again," she says with a chuckle, "you must be a masochist." 

You nearly choke on your water, which only makes her giggle more. 

"I honestly didn't even realize it, it's just a force of habit at this point," you answer, sipping shyly on your water again. Then, you ask, "so, who did you sign up to grade for?"

"Oh! I'm grading for Spencer's class."

This time, her words actually made you cough up water, catching you completely by surprise. 

"S-Spencer?" Your eyes widen as you stare at her, "he's the new professor?"

"Mhmm," she nods in response. "I was surprised too. He literally just graduated last semester and they offered him the open position right away, though I'm surprised he took it."

"Me too…" You swallow back the water that you managed to catch in your throat. "I always thought he wanted to teach somewhere bigger."

That's when J.J starts to smile and you look at her curiously. 

"You really don't know?" She stares back at you, baffled by your expression. Then, she explains, "I'm pretty sure he's staying here because of you." 

"What? No way," you shake your head, "we broke up ages ago. He got over me so quick that he finished his degree faster than any other criminology graduate student _ever_."

J.J smirks into her cup, taking a light sip of water, before going, "maybe he finished quickly because he didn't date anyone else after you. He was head over heels for you. Everyone knew that." 

You bite your lip, thinking back to your first year as a graduate student. Spencer Reid had been in the program for three years then, so he was assigned to mentor you. All newcomers had mentors, to help guide them through the process. Spencer was…very informative, almost too informative at times. You enjoyed it though, listening to him ramble on about everything he knew. He was so smart, so funny, so handsome. 

That's why you were completely shocked when he asked you out. You both then started dating and you knew you loved him just as much as he loved you.

However, there's a 'but' in this love story.

Your grades had been falling behind and you were assigned to be Hotch's grader, which added a whole new dimension of stress to your life. You became too busy to be with Spencer, at least in the way he deserved. 

At a certain point, you knew he would've stuck by you no matter what, but you couldn't put him through that. He deserved to be loved by someone who had the time to love him fully, not just on school holidays and breaks. 

So, you ended things and it was amicable. Though, you did cry for weeks and you're surprised you managed to get through midterms with a broken heart. You saved your grades by the end of the semester so you knew it was for the better, but every now and then, you think about him. 

"I'm sure he's over me," you tell J.J, "we haven't talked in two years." 

"Maybe," she shrugs her shoulders, "though, you should pop by to see him."

"See who?" A familiar voice fills your ears and you and J.J turn to see Spencer walking down the hall. 

"Never mind," she turns back to you, smiling, "I should go organize my office. See you around!"

J.J leaves you with Spencer and if your cup of water wasn't still pretty full, you would've clenched it between your fingers to calm your nerves. 

You face Spencer for the first time in two years and say, "J.J told me she's grading for your courses." 

"Ah, yes, she is," he nods, shifting the papers in his hand. 

They're all syllabi for his classes, he must've just printed them. 

"So, _Professor Reid_ ," you chuckle and he groans.

"It's very strange, I definitely am still getting used to the idea of having a hundred students stare daggers at me while I talk about criminal law," he lets out a brief sigh, before asking, "how are you doing, Y/N?"

"I'm good," you say with a kind smile, "no more classes so I'm just working on research this semester. I might take an elective or something for fun, but I haven't decided yet. How are you, Spence?" 

"I'm good too," he replies, though the way he clenches his fist around his papers tells you that he's nervous to be speaking with you right now. 

"Glad to hear it," you answer, your eyes looking up into his. He shyly looks away from you for a moment, before meeting your gaze, so you say, "you look good. New haircut?"

Spencer reflexively tries to hook his hair behind his ears but his shorter haircut doesn't allow for it, so he just goes, "yeah, I thought it looked more 'professor'-like."

"It does," you respond, grinning, "it looks really nice." 

"You look really great too, Y/N," he reaches out, almost instinctively, to brush the hair away from your face and you feel your cheeks go pink at his touch. 

You both stand there, not knowing what else to say. You sip on the last bit of your water, though you actually just chug it out of sheer nervousness, as Spencer tries to find something to say. 

It reminds you of when he got the courage to ask you out. He just blurted it out when he was helping you study for your midterms and you remember laughing uncontrollably at how cute he was.

So, you decide to bite the bullet for him and ask, "why don't we catch up over some drinks? I'm pretty busy during the week but I'll be free this weekend."

"Oh," his eyes almost shine at your words, opening up brightly, "I-I'd love to." 

"Great," you pull out your phone, showing him the contact you have saved, "is this still your number?"

"Yeah, it is," he nods, almost too much, making you giggle. 

"I'll text you then and we can set something up," you put your phone away then. "I should head over to Professor Hotchner's office now. I need to pick up the syllabi for his classes."

"Right, of course. I-I look forward to your text," he swallows back his nerves, giving you a gentle grin. 

"See you soon," you pat him on the arm lightly, before walking past him. 

You don't know if he turned around to watch you walk away, but you thought you could feel his eyes on you, which makes you smile. 

It almost makes you forget that you're about to walk into Hotch's office… 

"You're late."

That's the first thing Hotch says to you when you walk in. You glance up at the clock. It's 2:15 and you were supposed to meet him at 2 on the dot.

 _Fuck_ , you kick yourself subconsciously. 

You got carried away with talking to Spencer that you forgot you were on the clock with Hotch. 

"I'm sorry, Professor Reid caught me in the hallway and wanted to chat," you explain yourself, though you know no excuse will get you out of this. 

"About what?" Hotch raises his eyebrow at you and you literally need to lie through your teeth. 

"J.J is grading for him this semester, so he just wanted to ask about her style," you clench your jaw, hoping he doesn't see through your facade, "I told him that he's in great hands." 

The glare in Hotch's eyes tells you absolutely nothing and you just wish you knew how to read what he was feeling. 

Suddenly, he gets up from his desk, gesturing to his office's door, saying, "lock it."

"W-What?" Your eyes widen.

"Don't make me ask again," he says sternly and you quickly fumble to lock it. 

With your back turned, you didn't even realize he had come up behind you until you feel his breath against your neck as he utters the words, "do you think I'm an idiot?"

"N-No, I would never think-" 

"Then why did you lie to me?" He says as you watch his hands press up against his door, trapping you in. His body gets closer to you, so close that you can feel his bulge through his slacks, making you gulp nervously.

"I didn't lie," you turn around to face him.

"There you go lying _again_ ," he shakes his head, glaring down at you. 

You bite your lip, both out of fear and out of arousal. He has his knee between your legs, spreading them apart, and you don't know if you're happy with your decision to wear a skirt today. 

"Tell me the truth, Y/N," he practically growls at you, "or else I'll have to discipline you more than I already need to."

Your breath hikes as his knee starts to rub against your underwear beneath your skirt and you purse your lips shut to try to stay quiet, but you know you have to answer him quickly. 

"W-We're old friends," you reply, trying not to gasp at the way he's rubbing you, admitting the truth, "so I-I asked him if he wanted to get drinks together to catch up. That's it, I swear." 

Hotch then drops his knee, letting you breathe, as he says against your lips, "now, was that so hard? Don't ever lie to me again." 

"I promise," you respond with a nod. 

He looks up and down at you, thinking about something. You swallow your nerves, wondering what's on his mind.

Then, he goes, "take off your underwear." 

"N-No," you shake your head.

Despite it being wintertime, there's been a slight heatwave rolling through campus, which is why you opted to wear a skirt today. Though, the skirt you chose is a little too short, since you've been wearing all of your other ones throughout the week. 

If you took off your underwear, surely someone would see-

"Did you just say _no_ to me?" Hotch stares you down, striking fear deep into your soul. "Tell me I didn't hear that." 

You realize this is what he meant when he said he was going to discipline you. He wanted to make sure you didn't lie to him again and he knew this would definitely leave its mark on you.

"S-Sorry, I misspoke," you say back, reaching under your skirt to pull off your panties, handing them to him. 

He starts to smirk when he looks at them, saying, "do you like being punished?"

Hotch shows you your panties and you see how soaked you are, a deep red blush forming on your face. 

"I-I" you can't find the words to reply.

And, he doesn't let you.

Instead, he bundles your panties up into a ball and then proceeds to stuff them into your mouth, making sure you don't make any more noise. 

"You need to be quiet," he tells you in a seductive tone, "unless you want everyone in the department to hear your moans." 

Hotch then moves his hands up your thighs, rolling circles against your skin. You whimper at his touch, but your voice is muffled by the fabric in your mouth. He smirks when he hears your attempts to make a sound. 

"Trust me, I want you to scream, just like you did that night at my house," he whispers provocatively into your ear, "I want you to tell me to let you cum, to beg me to keep fucking you, but right now, I can't risk my job for a horny graduate student. So, try to keep it in if you want me to take you right here." 

You close your eyes, nodding, as his finger slips inside of you. You choke back any noise that tries to leave your body, but it's so hard when he keeps adding another finger when you least expect it. 

The sound of how wet you are coupled with the aggressive thrusting of his fingers is enough to alert the entire department. If someone walks by, they'd know, you're sure of it. 

Somehow, the thought turns you on even more and you curse yourself for being just as horny as Hotch says you are. 

You have to hold onto him to keep yourself upright, your legs giving out as you come closer and closer to your climax. You grip his shoulders, feeling the fabric of his suit jacket between your fingertips, as you bite down on your panties, trying not to scream as you cum against his fingers. Your entire body shakes and you can hear your juices drip onto the floor when he pulls his fingers out of you, your face a deep red color now. 

"You're so wet," he says to you, flipping you around so you have the door as leverage, the sound of him unzipping his pants filling the room, "I bet I can slip right in without an issue." 

Your eyes go wide at his statement and you quickly spit out " _wait!_ " but it's suppressed by the fabric in your mouth. 

Hotch immediately slams his entire length inside of you and you let out a scream but he puts his hand over your mouth before you do, silencing you. Then, you realize he isn't wearing a condom. 

"Are you on birth control?" He asks you as he continues to pull all the way out of you, then he rams back into you. 

You nod your head frantically, wanting to feel his throbbing length inside of you. 

" _Good_ ," he says into your ear as he continues to fuck you against the door to his office. 

The entire time, he keeps his hand over your mouth, ensuring that no noise leaves your lips, since you can barely contain your moans anymore. You practically grind against him, needing more, wanting him to be rougher, and he listens, fucking you senselessly. 

You don't know how many times you came. You just know that you can feel yourself dripping down your thigh and you can't believe how good it feels. 

You love the way he fills you up completely without any concern. You love the hand that grips your face just a little too hard, keeping you quiet, giving you a stunning look at his strong arm. 

Hotch really has you in his grasp and you can't help but want more. 

Then, you feel him thrust deeply inside of you, his warm cum spilling into you with every pulse. You breathe heavy, your eyes rolling back, your hips still grinding against his. He moves his hand off your mouth, pulling your panties out, letting you breathe into the air now, your gasps echoing through the office. 

When your breathing regulates, he pulls out of you and you feel his cum mixing in with the rest of the wetness that creeps down your leg. Your knees give out and you drop to the floor, heaving, putting your hand over your heart, feeling how quickly it beats.

Hotch puts his hand on your head, turning you to face him, and commands, "clean me up."

You nod, not able to protest. You lean forward, taking him in your mouth for the first time. Even though he's softened up slightly, it's still difficult to fit him all the way in, but you try your best, licking up and down with your tongue, cleaning up the mess you've made. 

Hotch pulls you off him when he thinks you've done a good enough job, zipping himself back up, looking as if he hadn't just fucked you. 

You're the one who looks absolutely messy, kneeling on the floor of his office, panting uncontrollably. 

"Now clean your mess," he hands you a towel and you take it, wiping his cum away and mopping up his floor. 

He then throws the towel, along with your panties, straight into the trash. 

"Remember this next time you decide to show up late," he tells you strictly, "I expect to see you on time for our next meeting." 

"Of course," you answer, stumbling to get to your feet. 

You walk over to him and he hands you the syllabi for this semester so you can add the paper and exam deadlines to your calendar. He spends the next hour discussing his classes and how he plans to write the exams. It feels like the moments prior only existed in your mind. 

"Any questions?" He turns to you with that stoic expression of his. 

"No, I got it," you say with a light nod, looking down at the notes you had scribbled up.

"You're free to go then," he shows you the door and you quickly stuff the papers into your bag and head out, pulling down your skirt as far as you can. 

Again, you don't look back, but you're certain Hotch is staring at you with a smirk on his face and you can't help but blush as you walk as briskly and quickly as you can through campus, hoping no one sees that you aren't wearing any underwear. 

You make it home, heaving from the embarrassment, dropping your things on the ground. Then, you pull out your phone, which had been on silent, and you see an unread message. 

It's from Spencer. 

_Hey, I looked at my calendar and I'm free Saturday at 8pm, if you're free. - Spence_

You smile, your heart calming down all of a sudden as you remember how sweet Spencer is. You quickly text back a reply. 

_That works for me. How does the sports bar on Fifth sound?_

Literally seconds later, you feel your phone buzz.

_Sounds great, see you then. - Spence_

You put your phone against your chest, your grin only getting bigger. You don't know why, but you're so excited to see Spencer again. 

_Maybe…_ you shake your head, trying not to give yourself hope. 

Even though you didn't have classes to attend anymore, you still had _a lot_ of research to do for your dissertation. It wouldn't be fair to initiate a relationship with Spencer again, but at least now you could make time to see him as a friend. 

Though, why does that thought make your heart sink? 

You let out a tired sigh, plopping down on your bed, scrolling up through your phone's photo album. You still had a lot of photos of when you and Spencer were together. You couldn't find the heart to delete any of them. 

Whenever you were sad, you'd look back at them and they always made you smile. 

He knew just how to make you smile… 

The week goes by and you make sure to get all your work done before the weekend, so you didn't feel any pressure when you went out with Spencer. 

You decide to dress nicer than you've ever dressed, almost out of impulse, even though you know this wasn't a date. It's just drinks between colleagues but you can't help wanting to look nice. 

You arrive at the bar and Spencer is already there, sitting at a table in the back. He waves his hand and you catch him so you walk over towards him, taking the seat next to him. 

_Force of habit._

"Hey Spence," you say, setting your purse in your lap, "did you order yet?"

"I did, for the both of us," he replies, though he immediately follows up with, "u-unless you don't care for vodka soda anymore, then I can have them-"

"I _love_ a good vodka soda," you interject, soothing his worries.

He lets out a sigh of relief, nodding. 

Your drinks come and you nurse it as you ask him about how his life has been. He tells you all about the trials and tribulations of becoming a professor, since he knows that's your end goal as well, along with the details of his dissertation. 

You happily listen to him ramble on and you sip your drink casually, just enjoying the company. 

When he turns the conversation towards you, you talk about how your classes went. You got high marks in all of them, prompting a good record amongst the department's professors. You tell him about your research and your dissertation topic. He listens eagerly, asking you questions, wanting to know everything there was to know about what you've been up to. 

A few drinks later, you both realize you've been chatting up a storm when the bar owner comes by and tells you both that it's closing time. You can tell Spencer is just as embarrassed as you were, making you laugh. 

You both share a cab and it drops you off at your apartment first. 

"I had a lot of fun tonight," you turn to him, putting your hand on his, squeezing it, as you say, "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too," he responds, holding onto your hand. His hand is so warm and gentle. 

Your heart begins to flutter at his touch and the butterflies in your stomach go wild. 

When the cab stops in front of your apartment complex, Spencer suddenly asks, stuttering slightly, "d-do you still live alone?"

"Yeah, what's up?" You tilt your head, curious.

"I'm a bit drunk so if it's alright, can I sober up here? I'd rather not get a lecture from my roommate Derek about how insufferable I am when I come home buzzed," he explains and you nod.

"Of course you can, Spence," you agree and he pays the cab driver, tipping generously, before you both hop out. 

You walk together up the familiar stairs of your apartment building, until you reach your floor. You fumble to get your keys out of your purse, since you normally don't have company and you tend to just stuff them at the bottom of all of your things. 

When you finally manage to pull them free, you unlock the door and open it, inviting Spencer inside. 

However, he doesn't come in. 

Instead, he grabs your face with his hands, pulling you in for a kiss, kicking the door shut behind him. He presses you up against your hallway wall, kicking off his shoes to the side. 

You drown in the feeling of his lips, remembering the way they felt before, as your arms move around his neck, pulling him in closer. You slip out of your heels, which makes you considerably shorter than him all of a sudden, but he leans down to make up for it. 

"I have missed you _so much_ ," he breathes against your lips, holding your face gently in his warm hands, staring lovingly into your eyes.

You reach up, touching his face, feeling the light stumble that's slowly sneaking onto his skin. He'll need to shave soon, the thought making you smile, your mind getting flooded with memories of him accidentally cutting his face in your bathroom with his dull razor. 

"I never stopped thinking about you, Spence," you tell him, pulling him back in for a kiss, feeling his arms wrap around your waist, wanting to hold you close to him. 

"Is it…is it bad that I'm here?" He asks as he moves away from your lips, pressing his forehead against yours, "I know we broke up but…" 

Spencer grips the sides of your shirt, his nervousness palpable. You place your hands on his hands, trying to comfort him while you search for the words to say. 

Then, you decide to say, "I never wanted to break up with you. You know that, right?"

"I know," he nods against your forehead, "that's why it was so hard to move on. I knew that you still loved me, like I still love you." 

"Spence," you breathe out, your heart heavy, "I want to be with you but…I'm still in school. I still have so much to do, so I just can't commit to being with you, at least not the way you deserve to have someone love you." 

"That's the thing," he suddenly says, looking into your eyes, "I gave it a lot of thought and…I want to wait for you. I don't care how long I have to wait, how sporadic our time is together, how little we may see each other. I just want to be with you, Y/N. I can't imagine my life without you. These last two years have been a living hell and I just…"

He squeezes his eyes shut, holding back tears, like he did the night you both called it quits. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him in for a gentle embrace, and he hugs you back, leaning his head against you.

"I love you, Y/N," he says into your shoulder, holding you tightly in his arms. "I've always loved you. But, I understand if you don't feel the same, if you find what I'm saying unreasonable…"

You shake your head, holding back the tears that threaten to escape your eyes, as you reply, "I love you too, Spence. I'm just scared that…I won't be worth the wait."

"You are worth everything, my dear," he tells you sweetly, moving away to wipe the tears that had fallen down your eyes, "if only you'd give me the chance to show you that you are."

Then, you nod your head, wanting nothing more than to be with him. 

"Show me how much you love me," you brush your hand against his cheek, inviting him back into your life, and he smiles the softest smile you've ever seen. 

Your heart soars the moment his lips land against yours again. You hold his face against yours as he tugs off your shirt, guiding your body over to your bed. You pull off the sweater vest and shirt combo he's wearing and undo his tie, tossing it aside. You both fumble and laugh as you take off each other's pants, colliding against your sheets, kissing like schoolchildren in a rush. 

You giggle at the way he gently tickles your neck with his lips, his hands roaming your body slowly, methodically, leaving your bra and panties untouched. Your hands do the same, touching his familiar chest, his arms, his back, his thighs. You sneak a small graze over his boxers, which makes his breath hike just a tad, making you smile. 

You decide to lean him back against your bed and straddle his lap, kissing him with your hips grinding against his, feeling him harden underneath you, moaning at the way he rubs against you. 

With your lips against his ear, you whisper, "I want you in my mouth."

Spencer shivers at your seductive words, saying back, "only if I can do the same."

You smirk, kissing him passionately, your tongues wrapped around each other's. Then, you undo your bra and panties as Spencer pulls off his underwear. You both stare silently for a moment at each other.

"Wow," he goes, reaching out to touch you, "you're more beautiful than I remember."

"I could say the same about you," you tease.

He pulls you in, keeping his lips on yours, wanting to just savour the feeling of your body against his. Then, he lets go and you smile, knowing just what he wants. 

You flip around, getting back on top of him, so you can put his length in your mouth as his tongue has its way with your clit. You shake at how good he is with his tongue, knowing just the right rhythm to make you go crazy. 

The better he makes you feel, the more you want him further in your mouth, the sensations building on top of each other. You love laying on top of him like this. 

It reminds you of the rushed quickies you'd have before your classes started, all of which Spencer protested since he calculated the timing and was deathly afraid of you being late, but you always ended up making it to class, feeling euphoric from your orgasm. You'd say it helped you pay attention better. 

You can feel yourself getting closer to your climax, so you pull off of him, breathing in a staggered breath, as you go, "I'm going to-"

You suddenly feel Spencer's hand move your head back down onto his length, filling your mouth back up all the way, choking back your scream as you climax against his tongue. You shiver all over from the intensity, loving the sudden roughness you never knew he had in him, as he pulls you off him by your hair. Your mouth makes a _pop_ sound when your lips are no longer around him and you gasp for air, your heart beating fast, your legs weak. 

"Sorry, I just-"

"I loved it," you interrupt him, getting off him so you can flip back around to kiss him, saying, "that was… _wow_."

"I've always wanted to do that," he says shyly, a light blush forming on his face. 

"What else have you always wanted to do?" You ask, hooking your finger under his chin seductively, making him blush. 

"Will you get on top of me?" He swallows, surprised he has the confidence to ask.

"I'd love to," you answer, straddling his hips once again. 

He moves his hand to guide his length into your entrance, rubbing it back and forth for a moment, letting you feel his tip against your clit. You shudder at his touch, loving the way he teases you. Then, he moves his length back to your entrance and before you can do anything, he takes your hips in his hands and pushes you down onto him all of a sudden.

" _Spence!_ " You practically moan his name, putting your hand over your mouth, not wanting to wake your neighbors. 

"Sorry," he says with a sly smirk, "I've always wanted to do that too." 

You grip his chest, feeling him throbbing inside of you. Weirdly enough, you think of Hotch in this moment, thankful that he somehow prepared you for Spencer's eagerness to be rough. The sudden thrust feels incredible and you grind your hips against him, wanting more. 

You use his chest as leverage, pressing him down as you ride him, making sure his length hits you in just the right places. Spencer smiles at the sight of you enjoying yourself. It turns him on so much, seeing you like this. 

"I never want this to end," he says to you. 

"Neither do I," you admit, smiling back.

You lean down against his chest, still thrusting him inside of you, wanting to feel his lips against yours. You both share a kiss that's filled with so much love and longing. It makes you wish you never broke up with him in the first place. 

Then, Spencer rolls you onto your back, taking back control, and you let him, wrapping your arms around his neck, pressing your head against his shoulder as he enters you at his pace now. 

The moment you climax and tighten around him, he spills into you, filling you up, making you feel so warm inside. He wraps his arms around you, holding you kindly, a smile never leaving his face. 

You laugh lightly, loving every moment of this intimacy. You both hold each other until he goes soft, finally pulling out of you. He lays there on his side, simply staring at how beautiful you are.

"Should we shower now?" Spencer asks and you nod, letting him lead you to the shower.

It feels like nothing has changed. He knows your apartment inside and out. He pretty much lived here once, so it makes sense that he remembers so much. 

Well, that and his eidetic memory. 

When you're both freshened up and ready for bed, you lay together, just chatting for hours. Somewhere along the way, Spencer wants to talk about your relationship and you agree that you both need to set boundaries, just until you graduate.

"I can only see you when I have the time," you tell him, a frown setting on your face.

"Don't feel bad about that," he says, kissing you on the forehead, "I'll take whatever time I can get with you."

"Are you sure?" You look at him with sympathetic eyes, "you know, I don't mind if you see other people…"

"Thank you for the option, but I'm sure that I want to be with you," he reassures you, "I can't imagine my life without you."

"I feel the same, Spence," you pull him in for another kiss, smiling against his lips.

You fall asleep, cuddling in his arms and for once, life feels normal. 

That is, until you see Hotch again… 

Midterms season rolls around and Spencer knows just how busy you'll be since he also has his own set of midterms to grade. 

You've enjoyed going out on dates with him, having him over at your apartment, making love to him whenever you both had the time to. 

Which is why when you're grading papers at your desk in Hotch's office, you can't contain the small smiles you have as you read over students' midterms. You're idling slightly, going a bit slower than usual, your mind preoccupied with thoughts of Spencer. Hotch can definitely tell by the amount you're able to grade, which is just a tad bit less than you normally can churn out in a day. 

So, it doesn't surprise you when you hear Hotch go, "I want all the midterms graded by midnight tonight. Bring them to my house when you're done, so I can submit grades."

You look up at your calendar, then back at him, saying, "wait, why? Aren't grades due in three days?"

"I've been called to consult on an FBI case," he explains, though there's a tint of irritation in his voice from your reluctance, "so I'll be away in the morning and I won't have be able to submit grades when they're due. I want them done tonight."

You stare at the pile still left on your desk and the clock. It's 6pm and you're barely halfway done…but you know you can't risk angering Hotch. 

So, you nod your head, saying, "I'll get them done by midnight." 

You then gather your things, since you'll work a lot faster at your apartment and you promptly leave, rushing to go home. 

Hotch taps his fingers against his desk, staring at your empty one, saying under his breath, "now, what could have her so distracted…that she didn't double check to see if she had all of the papers to grade?"

He then pulls out one of the student's papers that he had slipped out of your pile before handing it to you. He had _always_ told you to double check the stack before you started to grade, to ensure that you had every student's work, but this time, you opted to trust that they were all there.

 _Big mistake_ , he smirks, filing the paper away in the stack of multiple choice exams that he needs to look over at home. 

You somehow manage to get all the papers graded an hour before midnight, letting out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off your brow. You take a moment to sift through each of them, making sure you marked the key points just like Hotch wants them to be marked, before filing them all neatly in a folder to bring over to him. You made sure to _triple check_ that it wouldn't be raining today, because you were not going to risk showing up soaked to his house again. 

After the short fifteen minute walk, you get to his house, completely dry, and knock on his door. 

Hotch opens it and you hand him the folder with all the graded papers, saying, "here you go, they've all been graded." 

"All of them?" He raises his eyebrow at you, opening the folder up, pulling out the exams. "Are you sure?"

You nod your head, watching as he sifts through them. You made sure they were all in alphabetical order this time, so he should be able to check them pretty quickly. 

Then, he goes, "where's Keira Vega's paper?" 

"W-What?" Your eyes widen. 

"Keira Vega," he says, showing you the end of your stack, "she's one of my top students right now. Where's her midterm?"

You could feel your heart rip out of your chest in that very moment as you answer, "I-I…I don't know. I just graded all the papers that were given to me."

"Are you saying that I didn't give you her paper?" He sounds offended and you feel your blood run cold at the death glare he's giving you.

"N-No, I just-" 

Suddenly, Hotch pulls you inside his house, slamming the door behind you. If he was a cartoon character, there would be steam blowing out of his ear right now.

 _He's pissed_.

Hotch approaches you, menacingly, as he utters, "how many times have I told you to double check if I gave you all of the students' papers to grade?" 

You hold your breath as he comes closer to you, towering over, making you feel tiny. You can't find the words to say because…he's right. You were so distracted that you completely forgot to even check if he handed you all the papers. 

" _Answer me_ ," he demands, staring down at you. 

"You t-tell me all the time," you cower away until your back hits a nearby wall, anxiety filling every sense in your body. 

"But do you ever listen?" Hotch says angrily through gritted teeth. 

"I do!" You exclaim, "I always listen, it's just-"

"What?" He spits out, irritated, "what could be more important than your job?"

You let out a few anxious huffs, before you just flat out admit, raising your voice at hum, "I was distracted, okay!"

"Distracted?" His glare only intensifies, his voice raising to match yours, "what could be so distracting that you forgot how to do your work properly?!"

Then, somewhere, somehow, you find the courage to yell, " _my boyfriend!_ " 

You breathe out jagged breaths as the words you utter echo through Hotch's quiet house. He stares at you, your actions surprising him. He never thought you'd have the confidence to fight back. He was impressed, though he'd never let you know that. 

Instead, he goes, "do you think that's an excuse?"

"No, it's not, but it's the truth," you answer, exhausted from yelling, "and you told me I shouldn't lie, so there you have it."

Hotch then presses his hands up against the wall, closing in on you, getting closer and closer until you can feel his words against your lips, as he says, " _and what could be so distracting about Professor Reid?_ " 

His words hit you like a ton of bricks all of a sudden. In your shock, you don't answer. You didn't know how Hotch could've known. 

Neither you nor Spencer had told anyone you got back together, since he was a professor now. 

"Do you want to know how I figured it out?" He looks at you with eyes so intense, you couldn't answer with words. 

You simply nod, needing to know how. 

"Never once have you come into my office with a smile on your face," Hotch explains, "and yet, one conversation with your 'old friend' Professor Reid was enough to get you grinning from ear to ear, making you forget to arrive on time for our meeting." 

You think back to that day and you realize Hotch was right. All the signs were there, you just didn't realize you had given them to him. 

Then, Hotch leans in, his warm breath tickling your ear, as he goes, "so, what's it like fucking two professors at once?"

You bite your lip as you feel his hand begin to sneak its way up your shirt, feeling your cold skin against his calloused fingers. You try to shut the memories of his touch from your mind but you can't. Your body remembers it all too well. 

"Aren't you a bad girl?" He says to you, slipping his hand underneath your bra, pinching your nipple, "letting another man touch you when you have a boyfriend." 

You squirm at his touch but he forces a moan out of your lips when he rolls his thumbs in circles over your breast. 

"Not only that," Hotch says, his other hand sliding down into your pants, "you're letting one of his coworkers touch you. Does he know how wet you get just from my touch?"

As his hand slips into your underwear, rubbing your clit, your legs shake, trying to get away. You press your hands against his chest, trying to push him, but he plants his feet firmly on the ground, not letting you out of his grasp. 

"S-Stop," you plead, feeling an orgasm building already from how roughly he's teasing your clit. 

"You want me to stop?" Hotch looks at you for an answer but you refuse to look at him, not wanting to show any emotion, but the redness on your face tells it all. 

His finger begins to rub more and more, making your legs weak, and you whimper, moans escaping your lips. You can't contain them, no matter how hard you try.

"It doesn't sound like you want me to stop," he says, continuing his tantalizing treatment, pushing you closer and closer. 

You grip his shirt, your hips grinding against his hand without your knowledge, as your climax hits you like a storm. You bite down, hard, on your lip, trying not to scream Hotch's name, feeling sinful that you came against his fingers. 

You clutch onto him for support, shaking all over. He smirks, seeing the way he makes you feel. He pulls his hand out of your pants, then grabs your face with his other hand, showing you his fingers.

They're dripping wet and he says to you, "does Spencer know that you're like this?"

You look away, unable to admit the truth, which only makes Hotch smile more.

"Oh, he doesn't?" He shakes his head, "how greedy of you not to tell your boyfriend that you're fucking another man. His superior, no less." 

"Hotch, please," you beg, looking up into his eyes.

"Please what?" He asks you, "you don't want me to tell him that you're sleeping with me?"

"You can't," you say, "he can't know."

"Ah," Hotch nods, his hand slipping back into your pants, his finger rubbing at your entrance, "so you're saying you don't want to stop fucking me? You just don't want him to know that you are?"

Suddenly, Hotch slips two fingers inside of you and you clutch onto him, moaning into his shoulder, your hips moving with every thrust. You can't help it. 

Your body wants him so badly. 

You lean your head against his shoulder as he slips another finger in, filling you up, making you gasp. You can barely take it, but it feels _so good_. 

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Hotch asks you, still thrusting his fingers inside of you as he does. 

"I-" You bite your lip as he curls them, rubbing just the right spot, making you cum against his hand once again. 

"Admit it, you like the idea of being used by me without your boyfriend knowing," Hotch keeps fucking you with his fingers, making you cum, your breaths being stolen before you can even find the energy to utter a word. 

When he finally pulls his fingers out of you, you drop to the floor, your legs giving out completely, your pants soaked through with your own wetness. Your face is a deep red, your heart is racing beyond belief, and you look up to see Hotch smiling down at you, his hand massaging the bulge in his pants. 

He kneels down, taking your chin in his fingers, making you stare into his eyes, as he says, "beg me to fuck you like your boyfriend could never." 

You look deeply into Hotch's seductive gaze, then down at his hard length, and your mind is so foggy, so completely fucked, that you can't help but tell him the truth. 

"Please," you beg, "I want you to fuck my brains out." 

Hotch leans forward, with a sly smirk on his face, whispering against your lips, "you're such a good student, Y/N. You always learn your lesson." 

Then, he pulls you by your arm, tossing you face first into the carpet in his living room, before coming up behind you. He tears off your pants and underwear, throwing them aside.

You hear him unzip his pants and you can feel how soaked you are just from the sound as he leans forward and slams his entire length inside of you, unforgiving. You scream into the fabric of the carpet, biting onto it as he pounds into you. You've never been fucked at this angle before. 

Hotch goes in so deep, he fills you so much, you climax almost immediately at the intensity of the feeling. 

You feel his hand wrap around your neck, holding your face down against the carpet, and you go absolutely crazy at how rough he's taking you. 

"I can't-" You cry out as you cum again, tears flowing down your eyes from how good it feels. 

You feel like you could pass out at any moment from orgasming this much. 

Hotch moves his hand away from your neck, only to wrap it around your neck so he can grip your shoulder as leverage, choking you slightly as he pulls you up, changing the angle, making you see stars. 

"Hotch, I'm going to-" You tighten around him again, your entire body quivering. 

He takes his hand to turn your head to the side so he can kiss you, his tongue filling your mouth, hot and heavy. You can barely breathe but you kiss him back, needing the feeling of his lips. 

Then, he groans against your lips, releasing inside of you, his length throbbing like crazy. You drop your head to the floor, unable to move an inch. The room fills with a mix of your breathing and Hotch's. 

Hotch pulls out of you, then flips you onto your back, so you're looking up at him. He leans down, looking fiercely at you, as he goes, "catch your breath quickly, because we'll be going all night long."

He gets up from the floor then, leaving you in a puddle of both your cum and his. You put your hand over your heart, trying to quell how fast its beating, when you hear your phone buzz in your bag. 

You find the energy to crawl over to it, pulling it out so you can read the unread message.

_I heard Professor Hotchner has to submit grades early, so you must be up all night working. How about I treat you to a nice lunch tomorrow...and maybe a good evening? ;) - Spence_

You bite your lip, knowing that you'll be up all night for a very different reason. You think for a minute to debate what you should do. 

Then, you decide to just be honest to yourself. You knew what you wanted. 

So, you text Spencer back.

_I'd love to, let's make it a long night._

You hold your phone against your chest, thinking of the way Hotch will fuck you tonight and the way Spencer will make love to you tomorrow.

What have you gotten yourself into… 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ [alice-rambles.tumblr.com](http://alice-rambles.tumblr.com)! I don't have any other social media, so if you want to chat/ask me anything, send me an ask on there!


End file.
